


I am Become Death, Destroyer of Worlds

by kelsi106



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Hurt/Comfort, Lexa Lives (The 100)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelsi106/pseuds/kelsi106
Summary: 03x07 with a twist. Read to find out and have a tissue handy.





	I am Become Death, Destroyer of Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the 100 just my own plot and imagination...and this story.

**I am become Death, Destroyer of Worlds.**

Light footsteps echoed the silent halls of the Heda’s tower, so light that Clarke would swear that the only sound in the halls was the thundering of her heartbeat. The flickering flames of the torches adorning the walls casting a foreboding shadow, tingles at the back of her neck screaming warnings but Clarke was too distracted to listen to her screaming instincts. Clarke was too distracted to notice the lack of guards in the hall and the lack of noise that hints to danger. But alas, Clarke was lost in thought about Lexa and what they had shared not even an hour ago. The passion and love that flowed between their bodies and souls, the love in their eyes and the sounds they made. Clarke swears that she was an idiot to waste so much time being angry with Lexa and hiding her feelings from her when she could have had this passion and love instead.

Shaking her head at her stupidity, Clarke absently notices that whilst she was lost in her head, she had arrived at her room. Clarke’s room that for some reason was open. Furrowing her brow in concern, Clarke’s hand instinctively flew to her belt where she keeps the knife that Lexa gave her and cursed when she realized that she left it in Lexa’s room. Finally, noticing the silence in the halls and the lack of guards, Clarke debated on turning back to get help because this wasn’t right. This hall was never without guards and Clarke always shuts and locks her door. Thought her decision is taken from her when she spies a familiar figure gagged and bound to a chair through the crack in the door.

“Murphy?”

Disregarding her screaming instincts and the stupidity of entering what was so obviously a trap, Clarke ran to Murphy to untie him. It looked like her fellow delinquent had been tortured before her arrival. Murphy’s left eye was swollen shut and his right eye was bruised, clouded over in pain and fear. The left side of his head had a trail of blood leaking from his hairline, Clarke absently diagnosed him to have a possible hairline fracture and a concussion. There was blood dripping from his mouth, so there was internal bleeding as well which wasn’t good. Clarke couldn’t discern any other injuries with him being tied to the chair and since they are still in danger, she went to remove the gag in mouth to ask him of any other injuries, when an entirely unwelcome voice interrupted her.

“Please don’t do that,” the entirely too calm voice of Titus rang from behind her. Seeing the look of fear in Murphy’s eyes and knowing that the boy is afraid of few things. Clarke surmised that Titus is responsible for his injuries. Gritting her teeth in anger at Titus for doing this to her friend, especially when he damn well knows that this was against Lexa’s orders and therefore undermining her authority. Giving Murphy what she hoped was a reassuring smile, although she knows she failed when he seemed to look even more freaked out then before, she turned to face a most unexpected sight.

Titus had a gun in his hands. Titus, the man who seemed hellbent on preserving tradition and whose tradition was that to so much as touch a gun was to not be Trikru. Titus whom believed in his traditions to a religious and zealous degree was disregarding his beloved traditions by holding a gun, pointing at someone even not just holding it. Pointing it at her.

Shocked, Clarke could do nothing but slowly raise her shaking hands above her head, an instinctive reaction to the sight of a gun that had been drilled into all Skaikru’s heads since the time we could understand what a gun was. Moving slowly as to not set him off, she slowly stood, subconsciously shielding Murphy from Titus and the gun.

“Titus? What is this about?” Clarke hated that her voice shook displaying her naked fear to the man who preaches emotions make you weak. _Well, that love makes you weak. But we all know that any emotion could be weakness. _Clarke would rather not give him the satisfaction of giving him any further ammunition to use against her. Regardless of the gun, Clarke had hope of surviving this, so should she survive she would rather he had nothing else to use against her.

“I’m sorry it’s come to this Clarke, truly I am.” The blankness look in his near black eyes belied his words. Clarke had no doubt that he would shed no tear for her death and the only thing he would regret would be what this would do to Lexa. Trying to get him to change his mind, she tried to appeal to his wish to see her leave.

“Look, I’m leaving right now. Octavia is outside waiting for me, just let me take Murphy and go.” Clarke could see even before she finished pleading for her life that he was going to refuse. The next words confirmed it for her and left her feeling cold.

“I wish that I could, but Lexa never execute her duty whilst you live.” Seeing his finger about to pull the trigger on her, Clarke tried one more time. This time appealing to his loyalty to Lexa. Hoping that the thought of hurting his head would be enough to still his hand, she had to try one more time. Clarke really didn’t want to die.

“Hey Titus, think okay?” Clarke searched his eyes for any sign of wavering, but they were carefully blank. Undeterred she continued, hoping this would work, “she’s gonna know it was you!” Before she could continue Titus’s agitated voice angrily interrupted her, apparently, he had already thought of this.

“She’s gonna think it was him!” Titus roared, jerking his head toward a now unconscious Murphy. The doctor in Clarke was worried about him being unconscious with his injuries but the rest of her was watching Titus like a Hawke. Clarke knew that there was no changing his mind and it was only a matter of time before he made his move and she needed to be ready to move.

“Skaikru weapon, in the hands of a Skaikru thief,” seeing Titus licked his lips in anticipation and his left foot twitch as if he was about to leap at her was her clue that he was about to shoot. Too many hours training and watching those fight gave Clarke an advantage of knowing when to move to avoid danger. Thought Titus was using a Skaikru weapon, he was a Trikru warrior and they relied on swords. Using a gun would not stop him from instinctively preparing to fight like he was still using his sword. Muscle memory and instinct would always trump inexperience and this first expected reaction from him gave her enough time to dodge his attack long before his continued shouted excuse to fall from his lips.

“She might even be angry enough to declare WAR!” With that he started shooting. The next few minutes seemed to pass in a blur of shooting and dodging. After the third shot, she grabbed the nearest object which was a chair and smacked the gun out of his hand. Rather than pursuing her fight with him, she ran to the door when she heard hurried footsteps. Clarke knew who that was, Clarke felt her before she heard the footsteps approach the door and the handle turn to open. The thought of Lexa entering the danger zone and getting hurt propelled her against the door to prevent it from opening and that is when Titus took one last chance. Clarke knew that the handgun that Titus used had about six bullets left in that gun. Titus had already wasted the first five, it seems like luck number six was the one to end her life.

Clarke had just reached her arm out to close the opening door when she heard one last crack of the gun. Thinking that he missed again, she staggered toward the now opened door to shut it, not even noticing that she was too late, and it was already open to show her who she already knew would be there. Clarke didn’t even note the silence that rang so starkly in the air as Lexa stood there, stunned at the scene before her.

Titus, her most trusted advisor with a gun that was slowly lowering to the floor at the sight of his Heda. A boy whom was so obviously Skaikru tied and gagged to a chair unconscious and then there was Clarke. Clarke whom had left her bed not even a half a candle mark to pack for her journey to her home. Clarke whom she knew she was hopelessly in love with. Clarke who now stood staring at her in panic and a touch of shock. If Lexa knew Clarke at all and she did, then Clarke knew that Clarke would have known that Lexa was coming and would have tried to protect her by preventing her entry. Lexa would have scolded her if the situation wasn’t so dire. Lexa was about to demand to know what was going on, when she noticed the slowly bleeding hole in Clarkes gut.

“Clarke,” Lexa’s worried breathless voice sounded in the silent room. Clarke would have smiled at the way her name sounds from her lips if it wasn’t for the look of fear and worry in Lexa’s eyes. It seemed that her body was just waiting for her other half’s presence before letting the pain hit her. It seemed like too much for Clarke, as the adrenaline finally wore off, she could feel nothing but extreme pain and could no longer hold herself up. As Clarke collapsed, she vaguely heard Lexa screaming her name as she ran to catch her before she hit the floor.

“CLARKE!” Lexa’s anguished scream tore throughout the tower, alerting the guards and Octavia whom was heading to Clarkes room to see what was taking her so long. Pausing at the base of the stairs in fear, Octavia felt cold as the feeling of dread that pooled in her gut spread throughout her limbs. Though Octavia had a feeling of what she would find, she ran up the stairs to get to her friend. Octavia begged any higher power that her suspicions would prove falls and nearly fell to the ground as a cry of despair ripped from her lips at the sight of Clarke’s pale and bleeding body in her Heda’s arms.

Octavia had never felt this level of fear and despair before, she knew that she loved Clarke like a sister and her leader regardless of whom she chose to follow now, Clarke would always be her leader. No matter how pissed off at Clarke she is, Octavia knew that Clarke would always put her and her people first regardless if they are Trikru or Skaikru. The thought of Clarke not being there for Octavia to turn to when she needs Clarke’s steadying presence. That Clarke wouldn’t be there to make the tough decisions that no one would or could make. That Clarke wouldn’t be there for her to be pissed at her for something stupid. Octavia didn’t know something could hurt so much.

The sounds of Octavia’s cries of despair jerked Lexa into action. Lexa had been holding Clarke in her arms since she collapsed, trying to keep Clarke awake and the fear at bay. Though looking into Clarke pained but comforting ocean blue eyes, Lexa knew she had failed. Clarke must be in so much pain and be so scared, yet here she is trying to silently comfort Lexa. At the sound of Octavia’s cries, Lexa could see Clarkes eyes tighten in worry and pain. Lexa knew that she must get help and luckily for her Octavia’s presence and the presence of her guards that have just arrived helped to snap her out of her own despair. Calling upon the Heda inside to help her get through this, she began to bark orders at the guards.

“Seize the Flame keeper! He shot Wanheda!”

Two of the guards immediately snap to attention and attend to the traitor, Ryder being more aggressive in his manhandling of the man. Ryder is Clarke’s bodyguard and friend, the only reason he had even left her side was because she was with his Heda. If he had known that she had left his Heda’s side, he would have been there for her and he might have prevented this. Ryder couldn’t help but blame himself and vowed that should she survive; he would be sure to be there for her regardless of her company.

Once Titus and the guards accompanying him were out, Lexa gently but quickly picked Clarke up and carried her to Lexa’s room and she laid her on her bed. Lexa knew it would have been more practical and quicker to have laid Clarke on her own bed. But Lexa couldn’t help but want to keep Clarke with her in her room, filled with good memories and surrounded by her scent. Not a room that held traumatic memories of what could very well end in Clarke’s death and with the stench of fear and blood. Lexa would be damned if Clarke’s last moments were spent afraid, she would offer Clarke every comfort for her last moment. Though, Lexa prays to Becca that Clarke’s fight is not over.

While Lexa was attending to Clarke, Octavia finally got herself together and sent for a healer for Clarke and Murphy. Once the healer was sent for, she headed to one of the guards that she was familiar with and ordered him to lock the palace down. Normally she wouldn’t have the authority to do so, but with her being held in high esteem by not only Indra, but Wanheda they jumped to obey. Once that was taken care of, Octavia scoured Clarke’s room in search for the emergency radio that Clarke kept just in case of extreme emergencies. If Octavia knew Clarke as well as she thought that she did, Clarke would have hidden it in the most obvious of places. Clarke knew that everyone knew she how smart she was, it was commented many times of how clever she was, so why would she hide it in a place that is so obvious. The answer is because it is so obvious that no one would look, they would be busy looking for the most strategic of hiding places. Therefore, the first place that Octavia looked was under the mattress where she kept her dagger and sure enough there was the radio.

Once Octavia got ahold of the radio, she shouted for Raven who she knew kept an eye out on incoming and outgoing radio transmissions. With how much of a trouble Pike and his followers have been, Raven knew she needed to be kept abreast of what is going on with the Pike sympathizers and Clarke’s people. It took four more shouts, each one growing louder and more hysterical before Raven answered.

“Octavia?! What the he-” Octavia interrupted her before she could continue, not in the mood for Raven’s shit when Clarke is dying.

“GET ABBY! GET ABBY DOWN TO POLIS RIGHT NOW!!” Octavia screamed hysterically to Raven’s surprise. Raven knew that Octavia doesn’t get hysterical like this unless it was about Lincoln. But Lincoln was here in the Arke, so why in the hell is Octavia losing it? Before she could ask Octavia what in the hell was going on, Octavia said three words that had her quickly dropping the radio and sprinting into medical to get Abby as fast as her crippled legs would let her.

“Clarke is dying!”

Meanwhile, in Lexa’s room Lexa was holding onto Clarke’s wound as tightly as she could to keep some of the blood that was pouring out of her contained. By this point, Clarke was almost chalk white and shivering, she was sweating so much and almost cold to the touch. Lexa knew that was bad, she has seen many warriors look like this before they lost their fight, and this just made her more scared than she has ever been before in her life. Clarke’s eyes kept fluttering open and shut, Lexa could tell that Clarke was still fighting but she was getting to weak to continue for much longer.

“Clarke, hey!” Lexa pleaded when she saw Clarke’s eyes were closing. Lightly slapping Clarke’s left cheek with one hand while the other was remained steadfast on her wound. Lexa tried to keep her love awake. “Clarke!” Lexa growled as it took three slaps before Clarke weakly fluttered her eyes open. “_Beja, ste kom me klark_!” Lexa pleaded as she wondered how long it will be until her love will either live or die.

Clarke was in so much pain, it felt like she was on fire. _Is this how those three hundred warriors felt? Is this what those in Mount Weather felt like before they died?_ Clarke thought that if this was anything at all what they felt like before their final moments then she was an even bigger monster than she had thought to have inflicted them with this pain. At least she would die in the arms of someone she loved and who loves her in return, Clarke consoled herself. Clarke could feel her heart practically leaping out of her chest as she fought to breathe, she needed to hold on for her Lexa.

Clarke could dimly hear Lexa beg her to stay and found that she never wanted to hear Lexa sound so helpless ever again. _Heda’s do not beg, _Clarke remembered Lexa telling her once. Clarke could see why; it was heartbreaking to hear her strong Heda beg her to live. If Clarke wasn’t fighting for every breath and trying to stay awake, she would tell her to stop. Clarke knew she was in trouble when she began to feel so cold, she was losing too much blood. After a couple, more minutes of her wheezing breaths, Clarke could feel it. Clarke always wonder how people could feel their death coming when they lay dying, now she knew. Clarke could feel her limbs begin to shut down one by one, from the tips of her toes up to her waist steadily traveling to her chest. Clarke could feel the chill down to her bones, whenever she weakly opened her eyes, she would swear that she could see her Father in the corner of the room with Wells and Finn waiting for her. It was time it seemed when after her third blink her Father remained and was clearly waiting for her with a sad smile.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Clarke knew it was time to say goodbye and by all the Gods in every pantheon ever thought to exist did it hurt. Clarke could only hope that Lexa wouldn’t join her for a long time yet. It would be selfish to wish for Lexa to join her soon and though a part of Clarke wishes that; she knows that Lexa has too much to do before her fight is over. But before Clarke’s fight is over, she is determined to give Lexa one more piece of her. Clarke has given Lexa and their people much more of herself than she could ever give. Clarke has stolen, lied, fought, killed, sacrificed, and knelt for her people. Clarke has endured their love and scorn, their trust and distrust, their awe and fear. Clarke has given the Arke and the 100 all that she could give and could die happy knowing that they were safe, but they aren’t. With Pike still in charge, Arcadia isn’t safe, and neither is Lexa. Lexa wouldn’t harm her people because of Clarke and that is causing dissent in Lexa’s people. So, Clarke knew that she needed to take care of that before she could rest.

“L-Le-Leska…” Clarke coughed, blood erupting from her mouth interrupting her and causing Lexa alarm. Lexa fluttered around Clarke uselessly, trying to get Clarke to stop talking to preserve her strength. But Clarke is so damned stubborn right to the end. Clarke knew she didn’t have enough time and there was so much needed to be said but not enough time. Clarke needed to get through this though. Clarke weakly grabbed Lexa’s hand and squeezed as hard as she could which was barely a twitch in her palm. Lexa’s worry furthered when she realized just how weak Clarke is. Clarke was the strongest person she knew bar Anya, it seemed so surreal to see someone so strong be so weak. Before Lexa could spiral further into her thoughts of despair. Clarke caught her eyes silently begging her to hear her. Once Clarke had Lexa’s attention, she tried again.

“I-I lo-love- y-you,” Clarke erupted in a fit of coughs that spurted more blood from her mouth. It hurt to breathe, and her strength was fading fast, but she need to tell Lexa. Clarke needed Lexa to know how much she loves her and her dying wish, she didn’t have enough time.

“Klarke,” Lexa trembled, tears flowing a river down her face. Uncaring that everyone in the room was witnessing their might Heda so weak. Lexa knew there was no more time, there was no saving Klarke. There was only this, only them for one last time. This was no time for Heda and Wanheda, this was not the time for leaders. This was for Lexa and Clarke, the women behind the leaders. Releasing a shaky breath, Lexa gently brought Klarke’s hand to her lips, placing a reverent kiss to Klarke’s cold fingertips, ignoring the Klarke’s blood on her hands. Lexa kept her eyes on Klarkes, seeing the love in them, so much love was enough to take her breath away. There was no fear in them, Klarke was not scared of death and in that moment, Lexa could believe that her love was indeed Wanheda. For why should the one whom commands death be afraid of it. Taking a deep breath Lexa shakily spoke the words she had longed to tell her but would never have imagined it would be like this. Never like this.

“_Ai hod yu in so much klark._”

The smile on Klarkes face was everything to Lexa, she looked so at peace and so happy to hear the words in Lexa’s language. Lexa knew how much she loved to hear Lexa speak her language. Klarke once told Lexa that hearing the way Lexa said her name both turned her on and made her feel so loved. Lexa was glad that she could give her love some peace before her fight is over.

After a moment in which Clarke wheezed with shallow breaths, she spoke again, her voice was barely a whisper at this point.

“I-I re-release, y-you-fr-from, you vow…” Clarke’s eyes tightened shut as a wave of pain overcame her as Lexa squeezed her wound particularly hard at her words. Gasping for air like a fish out of water, she tried to ride out the pain as Lexa mumbled apologies and rained kissed upon her face trying to comfort her. Lexa was hurt from her words and while the leader in her knew why she would tell her this, Lexa was hurt that Clarke would even think of rejecting her fealty. Before she could object, Clarke stubbornly persisted in telling Lexa her dying wish as her Father drifted closer to her bed. Somehow, she knew, that the closer her father drew to her the closer she was to dying.

“Te-tell- Oct-Octav-Octavia. Tell her, tell her she’s in charge. Sto-Stop Pi-Pike. Sto-Stop him!” Clarke beseeched Lexa to understand her. To understand that she wants her to tell Octavia that she is now in charge of the Skaikru and to have her stop Pike. Pike needs to be stopped before there can be peace.

“Li-Like Finn…Li-Like Finn Leska…”

Lexa nodded her head rapidly as her breath shuttered from the force of her sobs. Lexa understood her, Lexa always understood Clarke and Clarke has never been so grateful for that as she is in this moment when here breath is being stolen and her death creeps closer.

“I p-promise Klarke, I promise.” Lexa stuttered as she felt her heart breaking and her soul scream in anguish the fainter Klarke’s voice became. The weaker Klarke became the closer to death she became. Lexa vowed that no matter what it took, Klarke’s dying wish would become reality. Octavia would become the Skaikru leader, Pike would die, and peace would be had. Lexa will have one final _Jus drein jus daun _against the man who ruined all Klarke’s work for peace before there will be _Jus souda nou don jus. _

Giving Lexa a final smile, Clarke breather her last breath looking into the eyes of the woman who held her heart and soul. Clarke knew she could rest in peace; she knew that Lexa would see her dream of peace fulfilled before she joined her. It was time for her to let go and with that she stepped into her father’s embrace as her soul faded away with her father, Wells and Finn by her side.

Lexa sobbed and screamed Klarke’s name as she watched the light leave her gentle ocean blue eyes. The peaceful smile remained but the life and love faded from her eyes. Lexa clutched Clarke’s body tightly pressing frantic kisses to her lips in the foolish hope that it would somehow bring her back to life. When all she felt was death chilled lips, she grew even more frantic, begging to “_Beja! beja come back! ai laik beggin yu ai hodnes! beja return kom me!” _When that did nothing but make her voice hoarse and her breath stutter in distress. The healers finally stepped in, they and the guards had stayed a respectful distance from their Heda and Wanheda. They knew that nothing could be done to save her, they didn’t know how to treat such a wound and did not have to tools to help her besides bandages and a knife to give her a merciful death which their Heda would refuse. Though, it seems that this way was no better.

This was the scene that Octavia and Abby walked into. As soon as Raven had told Abby what was going on, she had gathered her medkit to help her daughter and stole a rover racing to save her daughter and praying that she wasn’t too late. After a frantic drive that seemed to take forever but was in fact ten minutes with the speed she went, she met Octavia at the Polis gates. After a five-minute frantic run through the seemingly endless crowds of Polis, they finally arrived at Lexa’s rooms just in time to hear Lexa’s frantic screams of distress.

Abby felt cold, she knew. Abby knew then that she had failed, and her baby girl was gone. There was no greater pain than knowing that you would outlive your child, that as a doctor she was too late to save her baby girl. To know that the last piece of Jake she had left besides her memories was going. Knowing that throughout her time on the ground Clarke knew nothing of her mother’s love but disappointment. In what seemed like a never-ending movie, Abby recalled all the harsh words they had shared, the look on Clarke’s face every time she voiced or looked at her in disappointment. The look of betrayal after learning that it was her who had turned in Jake. The agony after her words in TonDC. How small her voice was at Mount Weather when she told her that she tried to be the good guy.

Letting out a shocked breath of air, Abby collapsed against the doorway with her hand holding her heart where she could feel it break. Shaking her head in agony and denial as she met Lexa’s broken eyes, she wailed in a way only a mother who had lost her child could. Lexa and Octavia had heard that sound more than once, when they returned from battle or war with the bodies of their fallen. The cries of agony and grief that mothers couldn’t contain at the sight of their child’s body and it cut them both deeply to hear such a wail come from Abby. The fact that it is a wail for someone they both love and thought would never cause for such a sound to erupt from her mothers’ lips just added to their pain.

Octavia couldn’t bring herself to look at either women in the room, her gaze was riveted on Clarke’s body. _Death shouldn’t look that beautiful, _was her most random and morbid thought as she took in the seeming river of red covering her friend. Octavia couldn’t help but find the scene beautiful in a morbid and artistic way. Clarke’s blonde wavy hair was fanned out on her pillow like a halo, though covered in sweat and the tips covered in her blood. The white of her skin made her look like a porcelain doll, the peaceful look on her face making her look like she fell asleep and the blood on her body and surrounding her looking like the paint she wielded so often. Octavia thought she looked like a sleeping Angel of the Arts. If it wasn’t for the despair surrounding the woman and the fact that her friend would never wake up again, Octavia would find this moment the most beautiful thing she had ever seen on earth.

But alas, she knew the truth. Clarke was dead. The woman who had saved her from a giant snake, healed her wounds, supported her against anyone who tried to cage her. The woman who lead the original 100 and ensured their survival. The woman who let TonDC burn for her brother’s safety and the safety of her people. The woman who saved her life from an assassin sent by the woman who is currently near catatonic in grief before her. The woman who stormed the mountain with only Octavia, her brother and Monty to get their friends back. The woman who felled the Mountain and left her fro the woods. The woman she hated, loathed, loved and needed. The woman who was her friend, her rival, her enemy, her frenemy, and her sister.

“Clarke,” Octavia whimpered as it finally clicked in her state of shock that the bloody angel on the bed was her sister and she finally cried.

It took an hour before the women could get ahold of themselves enough to even function, the shock and grief was so strong. Surprisingly, it was Octavia who managed to pull herself together first enough to get some answers.

“What now?” Octavia’s usually strong voice was barely more than a whisper choked with grief, but it may has well have been a shout in the quite room. Lexa took in a deep breath and shakily let it out, her breath hitching in her throat as her heart stuttered in pain as she caught sight of Klarke’s face once more. Lexa found that she couldn’t look at her face anymore but couldn’t bring herself to look away. It was a stressful and sad contradiction that she couldn’t bring herself analyze as she finally pulled herself away from Klarke. Gently letting Klarke’s hand lay over her chest, she tucked her in and brushed the hair that was in her face out of the way. Lexa knew that there was no need to ensure that Klarke was comfortable, nor that she wouldn’t care that her hair was in her face like she used to because she was gone, but she couldn’t stop herself or bring herself to care.

“Now, we fulfill Klarke’s last…” Lexa’s voice broke as she realized the gravity of her next words, but thus she persisted. “Klarke’s last wish was for you to be the leader of the Skaikru and get rid of Pike. Get rid of Pike and we will have peace.” Lexa wheezed as she finally looked away from Klarke and at Octavia as she spoke her request. If Octavia was surprised at the request, she didn’t show it. Truth be told, she was too numb to be surprised. It was a very Clarke thing to do, worry about her people even on her deathbed. The only thing that surprised Octavia was that Clarke want her to lead their people, but she will do her damn best to make her friend proud. Octavia will gladly hand Pike over and anyone who supports him or tries to stop her. Abby’s voice interrupted the other two women out of their thoughts and grief as she finally asked the question that was burning in her mind since Raven told her the news.

“Who did this?” Abby’s voice was filled with anger and grief, she needed to know who did this to her baby. She needed to know who was responsible for her pain and she needed them to pay. Looking into Abby’s rage and grief-stricken eyes, Lexa couldn’t help the stab of pain at the sight of the usual unflappable and calm doctor so filled with fury and pain. If there was something that could be said about Abby was that she was a calm and steadfast person. Abby was the person you knew would not break, or if she did you wouldn’t see it. Abby reminded her strongly of Anya in that sense and that sense alone. Lexa never liked how she treated Clarke or her self- righteousness but the one thing she did like was her steadiness. That steadiness was gone, and it was like looking into a mirror of what she was like at the loss of Costia.

“Titus,” Octavia growled before Lexa could answer the grief-stricken mother. Before Abby, Octavia or both could go hunting Titus for vengeance, Lexa informed them of Titus’s fate.

“Titus will be given the death of one thousand cuts, given to him by all of Skaikru for the loss of their leader and by the Trikru for the loss of their Heda’s Houmon.” Octavia’s breath hitched at that admission; she didn’t know that Clarke had bonded with Lexa. Octavia had no clue that Clarke and Lexa were married and was hurt that Clarke didn’t tell her. _Though, _Octavia mused to herself _when could she have told her? _Octavia was so busy hating her and trying to fit in with the Trikru, then there was the Pike situation, the Ice Nation. There was so much going on that they didn’t have time to talk, to really talk. Though, Clarke marrying the Commander shouldn’t be so shocking considering their bond, Octavia was reminded of herself and Lincoln whenever she saw them. The instant attraction, the connection and love between the two leaders was so intense that sometimes she wonders if it was possible to burn from a love like that. Giving her Heda a respectful nod of her head in acknowledgment of her loss, Octavia turned Abby to see her reaction to the news and was not disappointed.

Abby was not as shocked as Octavia; she didn’t need to understand Grounder language to understand what Lexa meant. Abby knew how her daughter felt, she had seen and experienced the look in Clarkes eyes in the same blue eyes that her father held. The love, adoration, respect, and fierce protectiveness was a mirror of Jake’s. There wasn’t anything that he wouldn’t do for those he loved, there was no challenge, no line he wouldn’t cross for Abby and Clarke. Clarke was indeed her father’s daughter.

Clarke had that same look in her eyes anytime she looked at Lexa. Every time she spoke of her; her eyes would sparkle with love and wonder, and Abby knew that Clarke found her own Abby. Abby would never claim to like Lexa, her actions at the Mountain and the changes she brought out of Clarke would never let Abby like her, but she could respect her and the bond she has with her daughter.

So instead of saying anything, she merely looked at Lexa broken face, a mirror image of what she sees in the mirror since Jake’s death and nodded. Abby understands Lexa’s pain and wouldn’t wish this kind of pain upon even her worst enemy, having to live with it is more punishment than any Abby could devise for breaking her baby’s heart. Seeing the resigned accepted and understanding in Abby’s gaze did nothing for Lexa’s pain, but it was nice to know that she was not alone in this crippling pain and there was someone who understood.

Giving Abby a nod, she got up off the floor besides Clarke and set about the preparations for Titus’s punishment and arranging for a pyre to be built for her Homoun. Lexa could only hope that after everything is all said and done, when peace is had she would be able to join Clarke again with her love’s wish fulfilled and hold her in her arms again.

It took a four days for Octavia to oust Pike and his followers from Arcadia, four days of anger, grief and determination enabling the normally arduous task to be done quicker than expected. On the fifth day, she told the camp the news of Clarke’s death and her last wishes. No one contested her being named leader and Chancellor of Skaikru. On the sixth day she rounded up Pike and his followers and headed back to Polis for them to face their punishment, her brother broken from the news of Clarkes death was one of those who would join Pike to the grave. Those who wanted to attend the trials and attend Clarke’s funeral joined Octavia. Octavia shouldn’t have been surprised that everyone, men women and children joined her to attend Clarke’s funeral, but she was. Clarke was loved by her people as much as she was disliked. No one seemed to truly hate Clarke, but they disliked some of the decision she made in the name of their safety.

By the time that Octavia and the Skaikru arrived in Polis, the pyre was erected, and the citizens of Polis were awaiting them and their Heda. Every citizen in Polis was in attendance. As were the Ambassadors of the Thirteen Clans, People from TonDC and other citizens from other Clans came to pay their respects to the Legend who felled the Mountain and captured their Heda’s heart. King Roan of Azgeda was standing in the front row face stoic as he gaze at the body of the woman he had kidnapped, fought, and befriended. Luna of Floukru who had met Clarke during Clarke’s three-month reprieve from her people stood beside the mourning King, tears falling as she thought of the woman who she thought of as a daughter during their short time together. Niylah was standing beside Luna and she was in tears already, eyes affixed on the woman who she loved even if she knew Clarke would never love her like she does her, Niylah knew from the moment their eyes met that Clarke would break her heart and she was right; she just didn’t expect it to be like this.

Abby stood nearest to the Pyre beside Lexa; her eyes were riveted to her daughter. As she took in her resting daughter, she couldn’t help but think that she looks like she was sleeping; she seemed so at peace and young the more that she looked at her. Abby had taken the arduous task of cleaning her daughter’s body, not allowing anyone else to do so, not even Lexa. Abby wanted to care for her daughter one last time and as her mother that was her right and she would not allow anyone to take that away from her. Once she had dug out the bullet, stitched the wound close and cleaned the blood off her body, she had dressed her in Clarkes favorite outfit.

Abby had against her better judgment, dressed her daughter in ripped jeans and combat boots that were riddled with her daughters’ doodles that she had drawn on her clothes in a fit of boredom. Abby had always hated that Clarke felt the need to draw on any jeans and shoes she wore, weirdly enough she always left her shirts alone, it drove Abby crazy. Abby dressed her in a white singlet that she had seen Clarke seem to favor, which she later found out was a shirt that she tole from Lexa. Finishing the outfit with the leather jacket that belonged to Jake that he gave their daughter for her fifteenth birthday and her fathers watch, Abby knew that was the perfect outfit for her daughter’s funeral.

Wearing the clothes of her lover, her father and her art, Abby wanted her to wear something of Abby’s so with extreme care, she gifted her daughter’s body Abby’s necklace that was passed down from mother to daughter. A family heirloom that she was going to give her daughter on her 21st birthday just like her mother had given Abby. But it seemed that was not to be, but she wanted her daughter to go out with a piece of her and Abby knew she would never have another child after Clarke, so it seemed fitting to pass on the necklace for one final time.

Once it seemed that everyone was in attendance, Lexa took a deep breath and let out a shaky exhale. Abby, seeing how much this is killing her squeezed Lexa’s hand and let it go quickly. Abby swore to her daughter as she looked at her body to take care of her wife until Lexa or Abby could join her. Abby didn’t have to like Lexa, but she would be damned if she let her daughters’ heart wither away before she could rejoin her daughter. Giving Abby a surprised look, Lexa quickly pulled up her Heda mask and her face blanked. She stepped towards the Pyre holding her Houmon and had to quickly look away. Even in death her love still manage to take her breath away and it killed her that this would be the last time she would see her again. Lexa gazed upon the crowd in attendance and was in awe of just how loved Clarke was. It seemed that the entire population of earth was in attendance. There was a sea of people with every single clan present from near and far. Those whom had personally known Clarke were in the front, including Skaikru, then those who knew her love as Wanheda and her Houmon. Lexa didn’t care why they were here or if they knew Clarke, it was overwhelming to see so many people have come to say goodbye to Clarke. Catching Luna’s gaze, she was thankful for her best friend for being here, although she was surprised that she knew Clarke and would be sure to get the story of how she knew Clarke later; Lexa was glad that she was here. Finally, when she couldn’t put it off any longer, she drew her gaze back to her lover and froze.

It seemed that now that there were no tasks to complete or preparations to be done there was nothing to distract Lexa from the cold hard reality before her. Clarke was gone. The body she had been steadfastly ignoring was Clarke’s and Lexa lost her heart for the second time in her life and it was by far more painful than the loss of Costia. In Lexa’s mind’s eye she could recall every moment she spent together with Clarke.

Their first meeting, when Lexa was most anxious to meet this Sky Demon who fell from the heavens to lay ruin to her people. Only to find herself gazing upon a fierce Angel instead of the Demon she was expecting. How Clarke challenged her from their first meeting regardless of her title. Watching the fire, the passion and determination in her fight for her people. The first impression she had of Clarke after their first meeting was that the blonde had a spirit in her to match the Heda in her own.

The numerous meetings planning for war, watching keen intelligence in those sky-blue eyes, and wondering how someone could be so clever and perfect as this SkaiHeda beside her. Their chase with the Pauna and having Clarke tend to her wounds for the first time, that was when she found herself no longer simply intrigued by this girl who fell from the heavens. That was when she found herself falling in love with her. Image after image, memory after memory flew in her minds eye. Clarke’s laughter, her voice, her smile, her taste as they kissed and made love, the fire and passion that burned like the stars she fell from. It took all that Lexa had to stay standing as the force of her grief seeing the fire absent from the body before her. Finally, when she was sure that wouldn’t collapse in her despair, she uttered the words that she hoped would never fall from her numbed lips. With that she lit the flame to the pyre and said goodbye to her love and with it her heart.

_“Yu gonplei ste odon. Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim ai hodnes.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I re-watched the 100 so that I could continue my other 100 story and I couldn’t resist writing this. Though, I still stopped watching the 100 after Lexa died, I have seen enough of the show to get the gist and I have the internet for any pertinent info on episode beyond Lexa’s death if I need it. This is not so much of a fix it, but what I think could have and should have happened since I like Lexa more than any character on the show besides Anya. 
> 
> I must admit I cried as I wrote this, I think this is the most powerful and saddest thing I have written by far. I tried to capture the grief the characters felt and balanced it out with the peace that Clarke would achieve with her death. There would be no more guilt from her actions to achieve peace and she knew that Lexa will strive to bring about their dreams for peace in the clans all 13 of them and she was right.  
The title of the story is poetic because she is known as the Commander of Death and when she died, she does destroy worlds, Lexa’s her mothers, Octavia and those who would feel her death keenly. So, the title fits, I think.
> 
> I also think that Octavia would make a good leader for the Skaikru after Clarke’s death, she has ties to the Trikru through Indra and Lincoln and the Skaikru through her brother and she was born into the clan. She has seen the good and the bad of each clan, knows their strengths and flaws, therefore she is the bridge to peace between Trikru and Skaikru. Clarke knows this and since her goal has always been about peace, she knows that Octavia would be perfect for this role and with Indra to act as her strength, Lincoln as her compassion and Lexa as her wisdom, Clarke set Skaikru up to have their own Heda.  
Trigedasleng Translations:  
Beja, ste kom me klark - Please stay with me Clarke  
Ai hod yu in so much klark – I love you so much Clarke  
Jus drein jus daun -Blood must have blood  
Jus souda nou don jus- Blood must not have Blood  
Beja! beja come back! ai laik beggin yu ai hodnes! beja return kom me! - Please! Please come Back! I am begging you my love! Please return to me!  
Houmon – Wife  
Yu gonplei ste odon. Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim ai hodnes – Your fight is over. May we meet again my love.


End file.
